


"Tell Me A Story, Baby"

by LeePacePrincess1



Series: Lee Pace [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Halt and Catch Fire, Possession (2008), Pushing Daisies, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Marriage, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeePacePrincess1/pseuds/LeePacePrincess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mini series of me and Lee Pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lee+Pace).



He's beautiful, sitting cross-legged in his set chair.The cup of hot coffee in his left hand sends steam flowing into the brisk cool morning air. He looks so deep thought sitting there, his nose in a book.I'm in awe watching him that I don't realize the sun is rising.

 

 

 

"Honey, Look!" I say pointing. His eyes leave the page he turns and smiles." It is beautiful", he says "Come here". I give a small blush and quietly walk towards him.I grab his book and then sit myself on his lap.

 

 

 

 

Taking his coffee cup he sits it gently on the arm of the chair.Which gives me plenty of room to rest my head against his chest.I take a deep breath and relax, feeling his arms wrap around me.

 

 

 

"This is amazing ", I sigh.

 

 

 

"I agree", he gently kisses my forehead.

 

 

 

I take his hands in mine and bring them to my lips.Softly I kiss each of his knuckles and rest them back onto my lap.


	2. Farmer Pace

Putting on my hiking boots I walk outside to the chicken coop. In the distance, I can hear Carl's playful barking. Following the sound, I see that he is chasing them around in circles.

"CARL!! Come here boy", I yell. He stops dead in his tracks wagging his tail. Happy to see me, he comes charging right up to me.

"Good boy, where's your master?" licking my hand he runs off leaving me all alone.

So much for a dog's help, I continue heading to the back and bent over in front me is the most glorious ass in jeans.

I slowly tip toe til I'm right up behind him and I give a pinch to his behind. Jumping up hes turns around startled, "Woman!!! You scared me".

He does look pretty damn cute in his farmer gear. The Levi jeans and half button up denim blue shirt with a peek of chest hair . I want to be naughty right now, but this is not the time.

"What is on your mind ?", He grabs my hands and pulls me against his chest.

No I must not give in..Temptation is laughing at me. Damn you, Lee Pace. I take my left hand and grace my finger tips slowly across his chest hairs.

"You know seeing you like this is turning me on", I purr.

He takes my fingers against his lips and takes his time kissing each one. With each touch of his lips a soft moan escapes from me.

"I know you like that", he chuckles. Oh! that laugh of his and what it does to my insides.

With one swift motion I jump quickly into his arms. He grabs my behind with both of his hands pulling me up against him. I passionately take his bottom lip and give it a small bite.

"Lee, Please make love to me right here". He pushes me up against the fence. I kiss him again opening his mouth with the tip of my tongue.

He accepts and I enter bringing our tongues into a heated battle. I take my hands and put them in his hair. "Pull it!", he pants. I do what he says I give it a tug. He gives a low growl our kisses become more animal like each time I do it.

Finally breaking apart I feel his lips travel down my chin to the end of my neck. The soft tip of his tongue against my collarbone. I close my eyes and let the excitement course through my body.

Forcing my head against the wall I moan out, "Oh! how you torture me so well". I feel his giggle ripple through my skin as his left hand travels down to my skirt.

He takes two of his pointer fingers and at the crotch moves my panties over.

"You ready for me baby?". I quickly nod yes. He inserts his fingers into me slowly. Resting his forehead against mine and begins to move in and out.

I can feel his fingers rip through me. With each thrust my back scrapes against the fence. I'm realizing I'm going to have plenty of scratches later.

"Like that baby? ". I can only manage a moan as his fingers go deeper hitting my core. My body is beginning to trembling in his arms. Taking his face in my hands I kiss him with intense passion.

He quickly slips his fingers out of me and puts me back on the ground. I look up and him stunned why would he stop. As if he reads my mind, " Oh! your not cumming just yet".

He kneels down on the ground taking my skirt with his fingers he pulls it down. I lift each of my legs up as he toss it to the side.

Looking up at me with a devilsh look in his eyes. He takes his teeth and pulls my panties down to the ground. In a quick second he slides em under my feet and tosses them behind him.

With his eyes staying on mine he quickly pulls himself up. Rubbing himself up against me I take my fingers and rip open the rest of his shirt. I slowly pull it down his shoulders letting it drop to the ground.

"Rock my world sexually, So I can rock yours long and hard Mr.Pace", I cooed into his right ear.

He smiles wide at me, " That sounded a bit familiar just a bit more dirter". I put my hands up against his bare chest skimming my fingers across his pecks down to his abs.

" Need to get you out of these shorts, sir", I travel down to his zipper and pop the button with my finger.

I slide them half way as he shakes them off. Completely nude in front of me the most gorgeous specimen of a man.

Raising my arms up he pulls my top off. I jump back into his arms, and wrap my legs around his waist.

Resting my forehead against his I give him small little kisses on his lips, his cheeks and his eyes before coming back.

"I adore you so much ", he whispers pull a strand of hair behind my ear. I quiver under his touch as we deeply kiss each other.

The feel of his lips against mine give me a very erotic feeling.

Like all my want, need and lust could be cared for by him. Our moans match in union. His hands in my hair and mine on his shoulders our bodies rubbed together.

My insides are ready to be ravished by his luscious cock. I wiggle against it to give him a hint.

He stops kissing me and looks into my eyes, " mmm trying to tell me something?". I give my bottom lip a little bite as I eagerly nod yes.

Lee tightens a grip on me as he slowly enters in me. I yank my head back against the fence as he pushes even more into me.

I can feel my insides stretch wide to his size. He nuzzles his face against my neck as he moves in a slow rhythm. I begin to match his pace.

I can tell he wants to go even faster so I wrap my arms around his neck and pick up my movement.

"God, wom...an the things...you..do.to..me", he grunts as he moves faster with me. In-between our kisses and panting our sweat drips down between each others bodies.

This man makes me feel good, makes me feel as high as a stoner. He's my drug my own personal heroine.

I nibble onto his right ear as my body begins to shake rising up to its peak. My nails dig into his neck making him hiss.

"Lee..baby I'm Oh God ". His kisses coursing all over my neck and chest. My teeth gracing across my bottom lip.

"That's it baby cum for me'', One of his fingers graces against my nub rubbing it back and forth. His thrusts become animal fierce as my butt gets pounded into the fence.

Right at that moment I reach my orgasmic peak I grab a fist full of his hair and scream out his name. Few seconds after he releases his orgasm and seeds into my body.

We rest our heads together catching our breaths. I kiss his soaked forehead, "I love you so fucking much lee".

With a soft chuckle he gets out in breaths, "You..are...my..naug...hty..mmm farm girl..and.... I love you too".


	3. What I would do for you

"Babe, can you bring me the duct tape?". I jumped up startled from my daze and grab the roll next to me on the kitchen counter and bring it out to him in the living room. 

Lee has been persuading me for months to move in with him. I kept saying no because, I have family and friends here. But, everyone told me I was making a huge mistake if I didn't do it. 

So I followed my heart by giving him the final answer. Which brought him to my door with a handful of boxes and Starbucks .

We both had been on a coffee jump all night packing up my things. Slipping in little kisses between each other.

Each time he stood up to stretch his back I could tell he was exhausted. I tapped his shoulder as he turned with a smile grabbing the roll from my hand, "Thank you, baby".

I massaged his shoulders as he continued taping. "Lee we've been at this for 9 hrs. Why don't we take a break and sit on the couch".

He stopped what he was doing shifting towards me, "Your right ya let's do that". He took my hand in his as we walked to the couch. He was the first to sit pulling me onto his lap.

I gazed around my once filled apartment and saw tons of boxes already to go. I patted his leg, "We did good baby, really". He stretched his arms above his head in victory , "Yes we did".

I rest my head against his chest taking a slow deep breath. I close my eyes and listen to the beat of his heart. 

The sound of it puts me at ease. With his arms wrap around me I drift off to sleep. 

I open my eyes a few hrs later and I'm still in the same spot in my knight's arms.

I can't help but be thankful. For Lee being in my life and that he makes me happy. He's my love and my reason for leaving here and starting a new life with him.

That if at any moment he asked me to marry him I would in a heartbeat. I can't help but think what I would do for him honestly that would be anything. 

I slowly get up from his lap giving him a quick kiss on the lips. I can't wake him he deserves to rest. I decided to continue packing leaving him in his peaceful state.


End file.
